Tangled
by Sir Sebastian
Summary: A mishap with a hair dryer leaves our favorite heroes in a compromising position. Inspired by the picture 'Whoops' by Littlenlost. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Just a little something that popped into my head from the picture 'Whoops' by Littlenlost. Check out her awesome work at DA

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or any of the characters (as if anyone didn't already know that). Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney.

* * *

**TANGLED**

"Watch my back, Ron," Kim whispered.

"Gotcha covered, KP," Ron whispered back.

Team Possible crept silently in the hall of the dark museum, looking for a sign of a certain green-skinned thief. And soon enough, they saw Shego, cutting through the protective casing, housing one of the biggest diamonds in the world.

Kim stepped out of the shadows and announced her presence: "Picking up a new best friend, Shego?"

Shego turned around, not looking the least bit surprised.

"A girl can never have too many," the villainess answered.

She grabbed the diamond and produced a trigger from somewhere in her suit. In an instant an explosion tore a hole in the roof. Shego was already being lifted by a ropeladder when Kim had gotten up to speed. Kim pulled out the hair dryer and launched the grappling hook toward the gaping hole in the roof. Ron followed suit, and by some small miracle, kept his pants on. But when he pushed the recoil button, he was pulled directly into Kim's path, causing them to crash and get tangled in the cables.

"Ron!"

"Sorry, KP."

"You really shouldn't get so wrapped up in your work, Princess," Shego taunted, and disappeared from sight, laughing all the way.

Kim let out a frustrated growl. She tried to reach the beeping Kimmunicator but couldn't move her arms.

"Great. We'll probably hang here all night."

"You did always like to hang out," Ron joked nervously.

"Ugh," Kim groaned.

"I'm sorry, Kim. I messed up," Ron apologized.

Kim could never stay angry at him for long. Even though he did bungle up often, he always meant well.

"It's okay, Ron. No big," Kim said soothingly.

They spent the next few moments in silence.

Ron didn't notice until now how tightly they were pressed together. They were front to front with the cable wrapped tightly around them. He could feel the warmth and every contour of Kim's body. His hormone driven teen mind went to places considered off-limits between friends.

It didn't help that Kim started squirming, trying to loosen the cable.

"Um, Kim.. Could you stop doing that?"

"What? I'm trying to get us fr-," Kim started answering and suddenly stopped, staring at Ron wide-eyed.

"Eww, Ron!" she exclaimed.

"I'm a guy, I can't help it."

"But.. I'm your friend."

"Yeah, a friend who also happens to be a smokin' hot babe."

"Um.. As flattering as that is," Kim said, "could you do something about it? It's making me a little uncomfortable."

Ron closed his eyes, and tried to think about something very unappealing.

_Mama Lippsky.. DNAmy.. Shego.. NO, not Shego! DominAmy - pre-op.._ That had an instant effect. _Oh, great. I think I killed it._

They hung in uncomfortable silence, swaying lazily back and forth.

Thoughts of the teen heroine still occupied Ron's mind. They had been for a long time. He had been pondering the change in their relationship. Ever since the Moodulator incident things hadn't been the same. She had KISSED him! Granted, she was not herself but he liked it all the same. But he was afraid. Afraid of ruining the friendship that was his sole reason for being. So he had decided not to go through with it. When it was revealed that Kim was under the influence of the Moodulator chip, he was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved for not having to deal with a rejected Kim, disappointed for Kim not feeling that way about him.

He had tried to convince himself he could be just friends with her. Fat chance. Eric made sure of that. He made Ron realize the true nature of his feelings toward Kim. He loved her. He was _in_ love with her. But when Eric had turned out to be syntho-drone, and they were tied up and alone at the Bueno Nacho headquarters, he had chickened out and didn't let her know the way he felt about her.

He wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away, consequences be damned!

"KP.."

"Yes, Ron?"

"We've been friends for a long time, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Have you ever thought, we could be more than friends?"

"But we are, Ron. You're like a second, no, wait, third brother to me."

Ron winced at the b-word. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"That's.. not what I meant."

Ron moved his head, so that their cheeks were touching and said softly in Kim's ear: "I think I love you."

"I love you too Ron, you know that."

"No, Kim. I meant.. I'm _in_ love with you."

Kim was flabbergasted. Did she hear right? Did Ron really just tell her he loved her? That he was in love with her?

"You.. you are?" she asked incredulously.

"I have been for a long time."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I know I may have done that now, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

"Um.. I mean.. Wow."

Silence followed

Kim's mind reeled. This was huge. Ron loved her! He LOVED her! She didn't know how to feel about that. She always knew she felt for Ron deeply, beyond mere friendship but assumed it was just because they spent so much time together they seemed more like brother and sister than friends.

But there were times that made her suspect otherwise, especially during the previous semester. There was the Felix incident. Not to mention the Yori incident. She never understood why, but she had felt so jealous – and she _was_ jellin', no matter what she tried to tell herself – for seeing Ron with her and thinking what they might have been doing on that mission. And even if Ron didn't notice, she saw how Yori looked at him. And it drove her mad.

And.. there was that Moodulator thing. She thought her crushing on Ron was purely the effect of the Moodulator, but now she wasn't so sure.

"KP.. Please say something. Anything," Ron pleaded.

"Ron, I..," Kim started, but couldn't finish.

She wasn't sure how she ultimately felt but had to find out. She leaned back to look Ron in the eye. But his eyes were downcast. She thought she saw a tear-trail on his cheek.

"Ron.."

He raised his head and looked Kim in the eye. She gazed into those chocolate-brown eyes she had come to love. Always so full of life and compassion, and now.. love. This was the person that meant everything to her. She'd come to depend on him, to be her rock. All she needed to do was say the word, and he was there. He was all about saving her world. Not _the_ world, _her_ world.

Kim felt like a veil had been lifted from before her eyes. She did love him. Not as a friend, but as a guy. And she suspected, that on some level, that has always been the case.

She was in love.. with Ron. And it made her happy beyond words. She had been searching for the one for so long, and the whole time he'd been right under her nose. Her friend, her hero, her true love.

Not having taken her eyes off him for a second, she smiled and said: "I feel the same way."

Ron allowed himself a hopeful smile, as he asked: "You do?"

"Yes, I do. I love you, Ron Stoppable."

A joyous tear escaped from both teens' eyes. For a few moments they just stared at each other lovingly, in silence, both of them yearning to take the next step. Their hands found each other and their foreheads touched, with their mouths so close they could feel each others' breaths on their lips. The anticipation was maddening as they gazed into each others' eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Both wanted to make the move so badly, but were scared to. Taking the step would make it final, make it real.

As if on cue, they moved simultaneously, closing their eyes and pushed their lips together, tentatively at first. As light as the touch was, it was electric. Never has a kiss meant so much to either of them. It was so simple, yet the effect it had was profound. They had found their true loves, their soul mates.

The kissing became more passionate as they started letting go of their reservations and embraced the pent up feelings they had been concealing. The kiss became open-mouthed. Kim's tongue brushed Ron's lips. He responded in kind and the tips of their tongues touched. Enjoying the new sensation, they began massaging each others' tongues. It wasn't long before the massage turned into a wrestling match worthy of the GWA. They were consumed by passion they never knew could exist between them.

Ron experienced another involuntary physical reaction. Kim's eyes flew open and her cheeks reddened. They parted with Ron blushing furiously.

"Wow," was all Kim could say.

"Yeah, wow," Ron said, still blushing.

"I do that to you?"

"Well, yeah."

Kim looked into Ron's eyes and smiled. He smiled back. They kissed again, without tongues this time, and switched to a cheek to cheek hug.

"I love you, Ronald Dean Stoppable."

"I love you, Kimberly Ann Possible."

Their tender moment was interrupted by the lights coming back on, followed shortly by a group of policemen entering the room. The hanging teens weren't sure if they should be relieved or annoyed. After some searching one of the policemen found a ladder and climbed to help the hanging heroes down.

"Can you wait, just a second," Ron asked the cop who was starting to cut the cable.

"You want down or not?" the cop asked impatiently.

"Yeah, just give me second," Ron said, sealing his eyes shut, frowning like he was thinking very hard.. er.. intently.

Kim snickered.

"Okay, I'm good," Ron gave the go-ahead.

It wasn't long before the two of them were back on the ground. The Kimmunicator beeped soon after.

"Go, Wade."

"Hi, Kim. Are you and Ron okay? You didn't answer, so I called in the cops."

"Yeah, we're fine. We were just a little.. tied up."

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Ron chimed in, appearing next to Kim.

"What about Shego?"

"She got away," Kim told the wizkid.

_Why are they smiling?_ "Okay.. Well, better luck next time. Wade out."

Wade could have sworn he saw Kim and Ron making a move to kiss before the picture went out.

"So," Kim said as they walked out of the museum, "we still have some time before we're expected home."

"I hear good things about a certain tree house."

Kim wrapped her arm around Ron's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tree-mendous."

* * *

THE END 


End file.
